With Me Tonight
by WalkThruTheFire
Summary: Rogue is at a dance, and feeling conflicted. A certain Cajun charmer decides to take matters into his own hands and spice things up a little...Oneshot, Slight Songfic.


Unity.

**KEYWORDS:** Oneshot, Romy, Songfic.

**You need to know: **basic evo/romy timeline. Oh, and she's got control of her powers.

**Summary: **A dance, a surprise, a kiss, a promise. beat MAN, I hate my summaries.

x0x

**With Me Tonight**

Rogue shoved the wayward strands of silver-white hair out of her face and behind her ears, letting her breath out in an impatient noise as she did so.

_Spring Formal. Dancing. Dresses. _Dates.

Rogue glanced around. Dancing, check. Well, everyone but her, that was. Dress, check. She was wearing a classy little emerald-green silk dress that brought out her eyes and stopped at just above her knees. The sleeves were long and made of a transparent, jade-green material.

Despite being in control of her absorbing abilities now, Rogue still worried.

Worried that she would touch someone and feel everything they'd ever felt…unbearable agony, overwhelming rage, or, on rare occasions, happiness. _Why was sadness so much more prevalent in life?_

_Hence the long sleeves. There's always a chance of something going wrong—Murphy's Law. _Rogue smirked, in a very un-Rogue way. Sure, she was still the scary freaky Goth chick, alongside being a dangerous mutant, but…dammit, she was _enjoying_ the admiring sidelong looks directed at her from various members of the opposite sex.

_Remind me to tag along whenever Kitty goes shopping more often._

Anyway. Back to the depressing list. Dancing, nope, pretty dress, check, a date…

Rogue snorted.

_Yeah, right._

She placed her paper cup of punch on a table and wandered closer to the fancy dance floor of the hotel that was hosting the formal.

_I may be a 'misanthropic recluse', to quote Kitty,_ thought Rogue dryly, _but I am going to dance with a member of the opposite sex at least _once_ before I die._

In a way, it was ironic. She hadn't been able to touch and had hidden herself away from the world because of that. And now…all dressed up, with somewhere to go...

But no-one to go there with.

Lost in her reverie, she almost didn't notice the voice speaking to her. Someone tapped her and she snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the person.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, would you like to dance?" asked…Julian Thornton? Mr. I'm-so-hot-I-lettered-in-three-sports?

Julian was staring at her like she was a trophy that he wanted to win. Rogue considered, not thrilled at all.

_I'm sorry, did you just say something that was more than two words? _Rogue opened her mouth to say no, when she caught sight of Kitty glaring at her and Kurt glaring at Kitty. _Did she set this up? Ugh. She'll kill me if I don't, but I won't be able to be civil to this idiot if I do…_

"Sure," Rogue finally said, in a voice that was meant to be perky but came out strangled. Julian placed his arms around her waist in a possessive manner, which caused her to grit her teeth. She fastened her arms around his neck, her head against his chest, and looked down as they began to sway.

"Gotta say, you look really hot tonight," Julian's voice was low, suggestive. Rogue didn't look up—it was bad dance manners if you didn't want to be kissed (as Kitty had drilled into her a few hundred times).

"Mm." she said noncommittally, while casting 'help me' glances at Kurt.

"What about we get of here?" he whispered. He started to move towards the double doors, still with her in his arms.

"No-" what would have been a snappy, extremely pissed off retort was cut off by someone pulling her out of Julian's grasp.

"Hey!"

The guy paid him no heed and instead swept Rogue off towards the balcony, moving in time with the new song that had started playing. She looked up to see her rescuer, starting when she saw he was masked. Not that that was strange, there were plenty of masked people around, those who thought it added to the mystique and glamour of the night. Rogue herself had been wearing a bottle-green half-mask when she had first arrived. _And of course there's that other mask. The one that's always on and no-one sees behind._ She thought wryly. And no-one saw through that façade, that veneer of toughness and strength. _No-one except…him._ She remembered the first time she saw his glowing eyes and addictive smile. _He_ understood her. That time down South, despite the selfishness of his motives, they had ended up connecting. And to think he had tried to kill…well, okay, _hurt_ her when he'd first seen her.

Oh, the irony.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

"Thanks," she said frankly, looking up at the guy. He was wearing a simple black tux and had a small forget-me-not pinned to his lapel. His mask was a plain black one that covered the upper half of his face and cast his eyes into shadow.

_What would you think of me now,_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_Now I'll never have a chance._

He said nothing. Rogue stared up at him…this guy could dance! And not in an 'I'm pretty good at it' way, but a 'drop your mouth open holy shit' sort of way. He surprised her by flashing a sudden smile, a charmingly innocent one.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in. _

He steered her over the French doors that led to the balcony and broke away, taking her by the hand and leading her onto the terrace, where he swung her and pulled her towards him again. He was pressed so close to her, holding her gently against him, his hand warm and soft on her waist. _Oh no, I'm going to have to kick this guy. I don't _want_ to kick this guy, but if he tries anything…_Rogue's flurry of thought faded as her rescuer leaned his head closer to hers, his mouth just a few inches away from her own. His lips brushed hers gently. At the instant that would have made it a kiss, she jerked back, feeling cool air where his warm lips had been.

_So what would you think of me now,_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_Now I'll never have a chance._

A lazy, cocky smile laced the man's face and, incensed--_ Who the hell does this guy think he is?—_Rogue reached up and ripped off his mask.

_May angels lead you in. _

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

His red-on-black eyes bored into hers, both utterly innocent and deeply dishonest.

_May angels lead you in._

He ran a hand through tousled auburn hair, an arrogant smile crossing his features.

_May angels lead you in._

"Has Remy offended y', _chère_?" he offered, noticing her angry expression.

_May angels lead you in._

Rogue's mouth fell open. "_Offended_…! What the _hell_ do ya think?"

Remy shrugged, looking haughty and confident. "Remy thought dat he was rescuing his _chère_."

"Oh yeah, rescuin'. Mah knight in shinin' armour." Rogue bit off. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Remy wanted t' see y'," he breathed into her ear, tickling her neck with his warm breath.

"What makes ya think Ah want to see _ya_?" Rogue hissed back, trying to regain her composure.

Remy just smiled cockily. Angered further, Rogue reached out to shove him. Using her arms as leverage, he swung her against the wall and leaned into her. "Much better," he said amiably.

If Rogue's eyes could shoot real daggers, Remy's face would look like stiletto-filled bull's-eye.

His body was pressed so close to hers that she would be surprised if there was room for air to pass between them. The heat of him was nearly dizzying, but it was the scent of him that truly overwhelmed her. She wondered what kind of cologne he used, but coupled with his natural scent he became dangerous. Seriously dangerous, and not in the 'I-can-blow-you-up-with-the-flick-of-a-card' sense.

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_God wouldn't let it live._

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Rogue snapped out each syllable angrily.

"But it's such a nice _position_." Remy waggled his eyebrows insinuatingly.

Rogue sighed. "What do ya want, Gambit?"

"Remy."

Rogue waited for him to finish, and then realized that was all he was going to say.

"Remy what?"

"M' name. It's Remy, not Gambit."

"Ah know that! Why are y' telling me somethin' I know?"

Remy cast his eyes heavenward. "I want y' t' _call_ me dat, _chère_." He grinned cockily. "People as close as us should at least refer t' each other by their first names,"

"We ain't close, Swamp Rat!"

"Well, I guess y' haven't noticed, _chère_…but we are." Remy leaned even closer to her, if that was even possible.

Rogue rolled her eyes. _Play along and then he'll leave. _"Fine, _Remy_. Tell me what ya want and go away."

"But I jus' got here, _chère_,"

Rogue sighed. This man was so complete infuriating…it was easier just to give in.

Easier, but not as fun.

"What do you want Remy?" she asked again.

He bent towards her ear, and brushed away a strand of white hair. His voice was so low it sent shivers up her spine, and she had to strain to catch his next word.

"You."

"Remy, just because Ah can touch ya doesn't mean I'm gonna."

He trailed a finger down her cheekbone and across her jaw.

"Why y' fightin' dis _chère_? Remy knows y' want him, and he wants y' too. He missed you dese past few months. Remy was dis close to kidnappin' y' again, draggin' y' down to Bourbon Street wit' him, gettin' y' drunk and making passionate love to you."

Rogue almost screamed in frustration. "Have ya _always_ been this infuriating? Just because you're gorgeous and can get almost any girl into a dark corner with ya doesn't mean ya have to do it all the time, dammit!"

Remy had only focused on one word in that tirade. "Y' t'ink Remy's gorgeous?" his smirk widened.

Rogue's eyes widened too, as she took in what she had said. _Argh. Okay, intelligent comment, recover dignity. _"Can ya stop speakin' in the third person? It makes you appear even stupider."

"Remy could stop talkin' altogether?" his voice trailed off suggestively. Rogue missed the tone in his voice and shoved against him again to no avail, snapping as she did so, "Please do."

"Have it yo' way."

His lips came crushing down on hers. His hands wrapped around the tops of her arms, pulling Rogue towards him as he pushed them both backwards until her back thumped against the wall. Remy's body pressed into hers, pinning Rogue against the wall. Rogue's hands, trapped between them, snaked their way over the contours of his chest, and wrapped them around his neck.

Rogue, pressed between the cold wall and his suddenly extremely warm body, wasn't quite sure what it was she was supposed to be doing.

_I should try and fight him off me, I didn't ask for him to kiss me…right? Or should I just give in and go on kissing him back, because it is what I have wanted to do since…since…_

She had no chance to really decide as he eased her lips apart and slid his tongue into her mouth. This was a different kiss from the previous one. While they had both screamed possession and ownership, it was slower and more languid, as though this kiss was the one that was going to win Rogue over. Rogue kissed him back, not thinking, not caring. There was no world, nothing beyond Remy and his lips. He drew away from Rogue slightly, and her eyes flickered open, dark with lust.

"Remy…"

"Shh," he whispered back. "Don' spoil de moment, _chère_,"

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_Angels indeed,_ thought Rogue muzzily. _Or _le diable blanc_? The devil? How ironic…_her thoughts trailed off as Remy's lips pulled away from hers. He bent his head, kissing his way across her jaw and down her pale neck, leaving a warm trail which began to burn in the chilly air around them. A moan escaped Rogue's lips as he found a sensitive spot above her collarbone, and she tilted her head to grant him better access.

Out of the blue, Rogue's rational side suddenly began to panic, her mind literally screaming at her to back off.

"Mmpff!" she pulled away. "Remy! What are ya _doing_?"

Remy shook his head a couple of times, like someone waking up from a dream. Then he regained his poise and said mildly, with kissed-red lips, "Remy thought dat would be a little obvious, _chère_,"

Rogue shook her head. "We can't do this."

"Why, _p'tite_? Because yo' scared? Because y' don' trust Remy?"

Rogue glared at him. "All of the above, and more." She started to edge past him, but he caught her forearm.

"_P'tite_, sit down," he said wearily, motioning at a stone bench and sliding the French doors shut.

"What?"

"Sit down. Remy wants to explain his'self t' y'." he looked at her beseechingly. "Five minutes, River Rat, den you can punch Remy, or drain him, or toss him over dat dere balcony."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah shouldn't even be doing this," she plopped herself down on a seat ungracefully. "Make it fast Cajun. Then Ah can rip that frisky tongue right outta your mouth."

Remy looked like he was going to retort, then thought better of it. He knelt in front of her and lit a cigarette. She stared at it meaningfully, and he rolled his eyes and stubbed it out.

"Listen t' me Rogue. You and I…we're much more similar dan y' t'ink. I can see it, even if y' can't. And…ever since dat time before de Sentinel, I…well, I…" he trailed off, looking miserable.

"Cajun?" asked Rogue, despite herself.

"I'm tryin' t' figure out how t' say it wit'out soundin' like Tom Cruise, or dat _vraiment bête homme_ from _A Cinderella Story_," he admitted, a little awkwardly.

Rogue snorted. "You should be so lucky."

At this Remy grinned and settled himself next to her. "Sorry _chère_, forgot 'bout yo' fascination wit' useless pretty boys," he indicated Scott, who was dancing with Jean, through the glass doors.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Puh-leese, Swamp Rat, Ah'm long over that boy."

She shot him a sidelong look. "Listen Remy, Ah know what you're tryin' to say."

"You do?" he shot her a hopeful look.

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

She rolled her eyes yet again. "Remy, Ah've read every romance book and seen every romance movie on the planet. You're gonna tell me how much you like me, how ya can't stop thinkin' about me, how you want me. Then Ah, as the heroine, am s'posed to fall into your arms and kiss you 'til you get dizzy and pass out from lack of oxygen."

She glared at him. "How'm Ah doin' so far?"

Remy looked impressed. "Pretty good. 'Cept y' forgot de part where I--" he leant close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Pervert!" she hit him on the arm as he broke down laughing. "Sorry, _chère_."

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her briefly on the forehead. They sat like that for a while, just absorbing the sounds of the other breathing, the scent of the other.

Presently, Rogue broke the silence.

"Wanna hear a riddle?"

Remy yanked lightly on a lock of Rogue's hair.

"Y' can't t'ink of anyt'ing else we could do?" he teased. He was rewarded with an elbow to the stomach. "All right, _chère_. Tell Remy."

"It's just this stupid riddle Ah got through an email from Kitty. It goes, 'what is the most romantic game there is?'."

Remy rolled his eyes. "Dat really is _bête_. Um…" he pretended to ponder. "Strip poker?"

Rogue broke into giggles. "Ya _would_ say that, Cajun."

Remy preened.

Rogue brushed his lips with her fingertips. "The answer is love, Remy. That's the most romantic game of all."

He stared into her dark, moss-green eyes, and gave a sad smile. "Only it ain't a game most of de time, is it, _chère_?"

Rogue nodded, Remy's heartbreaking smile mirrored on her own and leaned her head on his shoulder once more.

_May angels lead you in._

She sighed.

"Remy."

"I know, _chère_." He stood. "One more dance?"

"No, Remy."

"_Je comprend_." He turned. "Hey, Rogue?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up.

"I'll be seein' y'."

"Ah…Ah hope so."

Before she could stop him, he swooped down and kissed her hard, a long, wild kiss that made her feel like she was the most desirable, beautiful woman that had ever existed.

"Jus' one fo' de road," he said, winking at her. She smiled, and shut her eyes. When she opened them, he was gone. Quick as a cat…or a thief.

"Be seein' ya, Remy," she said aloud, brushing her fingertips over her lips.

On the breeze, a playing card came drifting up towards her. She leaned over slightly and snatched it out of the air.

Queen of Hearts. _His_ heart.

_May angels lead you in._

x0x

Wow, that took _much_ longer than I expected.

checks print preview 8 pages! That's not one shot, that's more like the whole bar!

_vraiment bête: really stupid_

_bête : stupid_

_je comprend : i understand_

**_READ:_** **there may be room to continue, to make it more than a oneshot. I mean, there's space to expand. Would anyone like to see that, coz I'm not gonna write it if it's not a good idea…especially with exams next January. **

Merry part.

Walkthruthefire.


End file.
